


[Podfic] (Don't Wanna Be) All By Myself

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Deaf!Tony, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is deaf, but that was never really the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (Don't Wanna Be) All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Don't Wanna Be) All By Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845078) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> Sooooo a big enormous thank you to Tito11 for letting me do this. I kinda like really love this story a lot... XD It was fun to read and I hope I did it justice and stuff! Enjoy!

**Title:** (Don't Wanna Be) All By Myself

**Author:** Tito11

**Reader:**  Rscreighton

**Fandom:**  Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Summary:**  In which Tony is deaf, but that was never really the problem.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**  Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**Rating:**  Teen And Up Audiences

**Warnings:** N/A

**Length:**  00:15:06

**Download:**

[MP3 at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y2oq0mpm3yoj13z/\(Don't_Wanna_Be\)_All_By_Myself_By_Tito11.mp3)


End file.
